Angel's Insanity
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: How would the universe of Big O change if not only had Angel always had her memories, especially of her mother whom she is fanatically loyal too, but she also was insane? AU OOC Insane! Angel Good! Protective! Motherly! Vera. Perhaps AngelxRoger I'll see.


**Big O AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Angel hadn't went rogue on the Union? What if Angel hadn't lost her memories only pretended to? What happens if Angel is fanatically loyal to her mother, and is slightly insane? This story is what! AU OOC Good! Vera Insane! Angel)**

"Agent 340. You haven't forgotten your loyalty to the Union have you?" Agent 12, Vera, asked looking at her daughter who was the last to show at their little meeting among Union members. Everyone expected Angel to say something completely cliché like 'never' or 'no way' or something like that…what they didn't expect was for Angel to laugh in Vera's face about it.

"Loyalty to the Union that's a good one agent 12." Angel said finally calming down and wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes while Vera looked at her daughter in complete befuddlement. She wasn't expecting this either.

"Let me ask you something Agent 12. Do you know why I'm loyal to the Union?" Angel asked grinning at the grey eyed woman who blinked at her and shook her head in the negative.

"I'm loyal to the Union for one reason and one reason only. I'm loyal to my mother. If my mother remains loyal to the Union then so shall I no matter the cost to me. Now don't tell me you've forgotten just who my mother is have you?" Angel asked causing Vera to look shocked, she had no idea that Angel remembered that Vera herself was her mother, or that Angel was that loyal to her.

"Of course I have not." Vera said incredulously, her daughter would remain loyal to the Union solely because of her? She had no idea her daughter cared for her that much.

"Good then you know my mother is one of the most loyal Union members if not the single loyalist one. Therefore there is no danger of me going rogue! Although I think I took after my mother a little too much…" Angel said adding the last bit as an afterthought as she jumped up to land on the remains of a broken stairway just behind her.

"Oh and how is that Agent 340?" Vera asked looking at her daughter curiously and not liking that smirk on the girls face at all.

"Well from what my mother said when I was little, she had me because she got a little too romantically involved in the enemy at that time. If I get any more romantically involved with Roger Smith then I'll end up having a little one of my own soon." Angel said with a quite insane sounding giggle of amusement while Vera seemed to swell like a bullfrog in anger.

"No worries about that Agent 340. Once your mother hears that she will make sure to tear down Roger Smith where he stands." Vera said through clenched teeth while Angel gave an insane laugh at this, causing chills to go down the other agents spines.

"I'm surprised she hasn't run off to do it just now actually! Mama can be quite protective." Angel said kicking her feet as she laid down on the stairway casually while her light accent came out from its hiding place which caused another shiver to go down everyones spines.

"Your mother is here?" A slightly robotic female voice asked from above them, causing everyone to look over at the second floor balcony area of the old church while Angel merely cackled.

"Dorothy! Pleasure to see you my perpetually foul-tempered friend! What are you doing here?" Angel asked sitting up and looking over at the android that merely favored her with a monotonous look.

"I was following the song. What are friends?" Dorothy asked tilting her head to the side ever so slightly while Angel grinned widely and insanely at the android.

"Friends are two or more people who know each other and enjoy each others company…or something like that! I must say I'm surprised you're not with Roger! I thought you wouldn't let him out of your sight since he went on a date with a blond woman dressed in black earlier!" Angel said grinning ferally while Vera raised an eyebrow as she looked in between her daughter and the android dressed in black. She did note in amusement how the androids jaw seemed to twitch at the mention of Roger out on a date with someone.

"You did not answer my earlier question. Your mother is here?" Dorothy asked forcefully to change the subject, causing Angel's grin to widen somehow even though it looked about ready to split her face in two.

"Of course she is! Alan if you even think about shooting at my friend I'll show you what a 'Fallen Angel' can _really_ do!" Angel said grinning at first as she swung her legs lazily before she frowned and turned dead serious as Alan Gabriel seemed to appear out of nowhere with a gun in his hand.

"And what could you do little Angel?" Alan asked grinning wickedly as he pointed the gun at Dorothy, two gun shots echoed out causing everyone to spin towards Angel. Angel now had a smoking gun in her hands pointed straight at Alan without it wavering an inch. Alan looked at her shocked as his gun had flown through a broken window when the blond had shot it out of his hands before shooting his hand as well.

"No one calls me little Angel except for my mother and you are definitely not her." Angel said growling at Alan while Dorothy looked at Angel curiously, where had she pulled the gun from?

"Your mother eh? You claim that your mother is the most loyal of the Union which is why you're so loyal to it but how do we know that's true? How do we know your mother won't turn rogue and take you with her, fallen Angel?" Alan asked through slightly gritted teeth as he cradled his human hand before his human side was shot in the soldier, although not by Angel this time. Everyone could only stare as Vera cleanly jumped up onto the balcony near Alan and Dorothy with a smoking gun in one hand and a whip in the other. She looked incredibly pissed off and the reason why was soon found out although her accent got thicker in her anger so her words took a moment to be deciphered by all but a cackling Angel.

"You dare question my loyalties to the Union, as well as those of my only child?!"


End file.
